goING UP AND Falling back down
by a teen romance
Summary: Sakura haruno attracts stupid acts, and they attract her, with best friend Shino, she will begin to survive her second year of high school. but whats a girl to do with all the drama, catfights, foodfights, theatre geeks, bad boys, and a rep that is ruined


Going up the Hill and Falling Back Down

**Character information:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age: **16

**Birth date: 3/28/93**

**Friends: ** Shino Aburame

**Status: **Tiny speck of dust.

**Stupid Acts: **Too many to count for.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: **16

**Birth Date: **6/23/92

**Friends: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Ruitaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee.

**Status: **Big boy of 10th grade**.**

**Stupid Acts: **Being friends With Naruto Uzumaki.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: **15

**Birth date: **10/10/92

**Friends: **everyone whose name he can remember.

**Status: **boy bimbo of 10th grade

**Stupid Acts: **Just being him.

**Shino Aburame**

**Age: 16**

**Birth date: 6/9/93**

**Friends: Sakura Haruno**

**Status: mute guy who hangs out with insects.**

**Stupid Acts: laughing insanely after eating jalapenos peppers.**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Age: 16

**Birth Date: **9/23/93

**Friends: **Karin Orichimaru, Kin Tsuchi.

**Status: **supposed Sexiest Girl in 10th grade.

**Stupid Acts: **will be revealed later on.

**TenTen Daruyuma**

**Age**: 17

**Birth date: **unknown.

**Friends: **Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee.

**Status: **Type 2 girl Jock, Type 1 geek.

**Stupid Acts: **shooting Gai-Sensei In the butt with a plastic Arrow.

**Temari Subaku**

**Age: **17

**Birth date: **8/23/91

**Friends: **Kankuro Subaku, Gaara Subaku

**Status:** tomboy who beat up Naruto Uzumaki because he was being stupid.

**Stupid Acts**: throwing away Kankuro's action hero dolls on accident. Calling Gaara a panda.

**MORE CHARACTERS ON THE WAY.**

**The Akatsuki Characters**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: **18

**Birth date: **6/09/90.

**Friends: **the Akatsuki.

**Status: **Member of the student council.

**Stupid Acts: **killing and ant and crying over it when he was five.

**Sasori Akasun**

**Age: **17

**Birth Date: **11/8/91

**Friends: **the Akatsuki

**Status: **member of the student council.

**Stupid Acts: **being near Tobi and Deidara 24/7

**Hidan Kashaku**

**Age: 17**

**Birth Date: 4/2/91**

**Friends: the Akatsuki**

**Status: member of the student council**

**Stupid Acts: turning and tripping over his own back-pack on the way home with friends. =)!**

**MORE OF AKATSUKI CHARACTERS TO COME.**

**Stupid Act #1: Dude, what happened to my dough?**

**You know how in life there are always those moments in life that everyone recognizes you for? Like on the first day of High school, for example. You walk into your class all happy, and pretty. **

**Everyone is laughing and smiling with you until the last bell rings and you sit down. At that exact moment you bend to sit down, you fart loudly just as you smile at your cutie boy neighbor. **

**Yup, that's embarrassing. Then from that moment on you are known as the girl who has explosive gas! **

**But that didn't happen to me. Nope, something worse than that happened. **

**My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a 10****th**** grader in high school this year. I know this sounds pathetic, but I have no friends. And there is a very good reason for it too. **

**It all happened back when I was 13. Weren't those the days… laughing with friends, eating strawberry ice cream, dreaming of your first kiss? But then it all ends.**

**That's right. It ended. And if you think this is going to some other romantic story about an average girl gaining the love from a handsome prince then you might want to click back to search and type in "Cinderella". **

**And now you're maybe wondering, "What could possibly happen to a 13 year old girl with the perfect care-free life?" Well, maybe when you accidently torched the pride and joy sculpture of the town's heroes, then maybe you can understand. And that exactly what I did!**

**When thinking back and wondering how this all got started, I start to blame the Chinese delivery guy, and how he jinxed me with the stupidest fortune cookie ever. **

**But I am glad that I have one friend to lean on through-out my stupid acts. **

**Shino Aburame. He was there when I ACCIDENTLY torched the sculpture. He was standing way to close to the fire, and it caused him to burn his eyes. **

**He can still see, but he has too wear sunglasses to protect his eyes from harsh light. We have a friendship were we don't say much, but we know what the other is thinking. Like weird telepathic twins. **

**Now, as we are standing in the candy aisle of the grocery store, debating on whether to get the fireballs, or airheads, I can feel the employees, and customers staring at us. I was beginning to walk away when Shino reached out and grabbed the Mexican lollipops. **

**Everyone in the aisle gasped at the sudden movement, and watched as Shino strutted over to the cashier. I was being tugged along buy his free hand. And as we stood in line the cashier glanced up every time he scanned an item.**

**Scan. Glance. Scan. Glance. Scan. "Hey, aren't you-?"**

"**No". I interrupted him, as Shino gave the exact money.**

**We walked out of the store and I hopped on the skate board that Shino left outside. Why bring inside when you already attract so much attention. I felt Shino give a little push on my back, and I grabbed his shoulder.**

**Why do all the work, when you can hang on to his shoulder? I thought. **

**We walked, or in my case rode, silently as we sucked on the spicy deliciousness of the lollipops. I pointed out every now and again a rock, or crack in the road for Shino to steer around, and we made our way to the Black Widow Clowns.**

**BWC was a tattoo parlor that held many exotic, and dangerous, insects in display cases around the room. The business was owned by Shino's parents and served to most of the nightlife people. During the day though, it was an excellent place to grab a slice of pizza. **

**Or two. **

**Or three. **

**But, hey! Who's counting the calories?**

**Shino's mom was wiping off the tables near the front when we arrived. "Hey you guys. What do you want? The usual?"**

**The usual consisted of every meat on the planet that was legal to eat, jalapeños peppers, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, and cheese. Lots and lots of cheese!**

"**Yeah! Thanks, Shiko- mama."**

**Shiko smiled as she walked into the back kitchen to get the already made pie out. Shino and me sat down and dove into the overloading mess, as his mom went back to cleaning up.**

"**The cashier… he had really long nose hair."**

"**God, Shino, that's disgusting!" **

"**Just a fact of obser-"**

**Shino was cut off by a loud bang in the back of the room. It caused Shiko, Shino, and me to run back into the kitchen. What I saw mad me crack up laughing so hard. **

**The sous-chef of the BWC, Deidara, was standing there covered in pizza dough. He was a member of the Akatsuki, the student council, at our school, and he was supposed to be one of the most dangerous guys in Konoha. **

**It was Priceless to see him standing there, with a disbelieving look in his eyes, as a goop of dough fell out of his hair and onto his nose.**

**Shiko ran forward with a wet towel, and began to wipe up his face. "Deidara, what happened in here? It looked like the dough supply exploded!"**

"**Yeah, all over his face! HAHAHA!" I cackled.**

**Deidara glared at me, but answered to Shiko's question. "I put too much yeast and baking soda in the dough. Then I tripped and the vinegar spilled onto the batch."**

**This caused me to start laughing harder, and Shino to snort. Shiko smiled softly and began to wipe off the counters. "You go on home, Dei-chan! We will pay you for the day and you will need to take a shower."**

**This caused another round of explosive laughter.**


End file.
